Des Cyros Diener
Es war ein warmer und sonniger Tag in... nope nicht Equestria oder Umgebung, nein nein dieses Wetter war an einem ganz anderen Ort: Im Hapadrinreich. Dort war den Hapadrin aber nicht grade gute Laune zumute. Eine erneute Konfrontation mit den Cybern stand kurz bevor... Es war eine Armee aus mehreren zentausenden Hapadrin: Infanterie und Artillerie. "Sir, die Bastarde versuchen es erneut!", rief ein Cyber-Soldat seinem Offizier zu. "Ich sehs!", entgegnete dieser und sah durch sein Fernglas,"tötet diese Noobs, erneut." Die Soldaten bemannten nun alle Emplacement Guns, die sich noch kein anderer geholt hatte, während der Rest aus den Schießscharten herauslugte: Sie waren soweit. Die Hapadrinsoldaten, sich ihrer Verwundbarkeit beim Fliegen bewusst, rückten mit erhobenen Schilden vor, direkt auf die Minenfelder der Cyber. Durch das unaufhörliche Sperrfeuer der Cyber-Soldaten und durch ein zwei ihrer Jagdhelikopter endete der Kampf wieder mal in einer schweren Niederlage für die Hapadrin. --- Als die Nachricht über die Niederlage den Rat des Hapadrinreiches erreichte, war dieser ziemlich niedergschlagen. Stille lag im Raum des Rats die 5 Fürsten sahen still zu dem Doppeltrohn ihres Imperators und ihrer Imperatorin: Beide waren so still wie ein leerer Strand. "Kapitulieren wir?", fragte der Fürst des Mittelands mutlos. Es war seine Provinz in der die größte Ansammlung an Faulschlammseen und Becken vorhanden war und genau an dem einzigen Pass, wo eine Hapadrinarmee mit der ganzen Ausrüstung durchpasste, war von den Cybern und ihrer, im Vergleich zu den Hapadrin, hochentwickelten Technologie verriegelt wurden. "Nein. Wir werden nicht kapitulieren, bisher haben sie keine unserer Städte angegriffen, aber wir schaffen das nicht alleine, wir brauchen Hilfe". knirschte der Imperator. "Und wo sollen wir die herbekommen?" "Dort wo meine Tochter die Macht Cyros entdeckt hat." --- In Down Under war es dunkel, die Nacht herrschte und viele Seelen fanden ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe, die ihnen Kraft für den nächsten Tag geben würde. Im Ziegenschloss waren ebenso alle Lichter erloschen: Die nicht so prinzessinhafte Prinzessin Sonea hatte ihr liebes Kuschelbatpony aka Obscurity Grey ganz fest an sich gedrückt, während Robert in seinem Zimmer grade von einer Welt voller Lunas träumte die ihn... verwöhnten. Was der Ziegenkönig nicht mitbekam war das Klopfen an seinem Fenster, der Traum war zu schön! Als dann aber ein unschönes KLIRRR ertönte schreckte Robert auf, nur um vor seiner Nase direkt die Hapadrinprinzessin sitzen zu sehn. "Entschuldige das ich einfach so in deine Gemächer eindringe Cy-Robert", errötete die Hapadrin. "Schon gut Schnucki wo brennts denn?", grinste der Ziegenkönig mit einem fetten Yolo Face. Eine halbe Stunde lang erklärte ihm Para die Situation des Hapadrinreichs und warum überhaupt die Cyber gegen sie Krieg führten. "Sie halten euch also von dem Zeug fern was ihr braucht um eure Körper zu bilden?", neigte der Ziegenkönig verdutzt seinen Kopf zur Seite und wusste für einen Moment nicht ob er sich verhört hätte. "Ja, pass auf ich erkläre es dir." Sie fang von vorne an und erläuterte ihm wie es war: Die Hapadrin seien eigentlich körperlose Kreaturen und würden diesen Faulschlamm dazu nutzen ihre Körper zu formen. "Und DAS hat sich Cyro ausgedacht? Boar Junge der muss aber auch echt auf Koks gewesen sein", kicherte der Ziegenkönig humorvoll, aber nicht gemein. Die Hapadrin sachte nichts dazu, bis sie schließlich wieder Worte fand: "Wirst du uns Helfen...?" "Joar klaro helf ich euch", grinste Robert aufmunternt,"Ich nehme die besten Zicken und Böcke mit die ich kenne, wir werden euch schon rausboxen", umhufte er schließlich die Hapadrinprinzessin, sie wirkte sehr sehr erleichtert. 5 Minuten später hatte Robert so ziemlich alle Geister aus ihren Betten gescheucht und Shadow hat es gar nicht gefallen das ihr Mellis, mitten in der Nacht, zu einem "Notfall" gerufen wurde. Para guckte die bunte Elitetruppe dermaßen perplex an das die Geister sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnten. "Und DAS sind die besten Leute die du hast?", fragte die Hapadrin nochmal mit einer ziemlich unsicheren Miene. "Du Schnucki", stellte er sich vor die Geister und sah sie an,"Diese Truppe ist besser als eine ganze Armee, glaub mir!" "Ich glaube dir ja mein Gott, wirklich!", errötete die Hapadrin vor der Peinlichkeit die sie verspürte. Kurz wurde die Situation erklärt, Waffen und ne Menge Munition eingepackt und auf Bitten der Hapadrinprinzessin auch noch n paar Baupläne für... ein paar Dinge. So war die Badass-Truppe in nur ein paar Momenten voll einsatzbereit und so gings ab zum Portal und hinnein in die Welt der Hapadrin... --- Das Portal hinter sich lassend wurden sie schon von einer weiten Hügellandschaft aus Hufhohem Gras begrüßt. "Folgt mir bitte, dann bringe ich euch zum Feldlager wo unsere Armee wartet", flatterte Para schon auf die Spitze eines Hügels. Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren folgten die Geister und der olle Robert der Hapadrin über die Landschaft. In der Kommandozentrale der Cyber, hinter ihrer Barriere, waren die ziegischen Besucher nicht unbemerkt geblieben. "Da haben die sich doch tatsächlich die Ziegen geangelt, na das kann heiter werden", starrte Captain Krennic auf sein Überwachungstablet. Einer seiner beiden Leutnants dreht sich zu ihm: "Sir, wenn wir ein Kanonenboot oder Jagdhelikopter schicken sollte es sich eigentlich mit diesen Ziegen erledigt haben." "Negativ, wir können sie nicht angreifen, das Risiko das Mellis Marlin bei diesem Angriff umkommt ist zu groß", schlug Krennic seinem untergeben Offizier diese nackte Tatsache entgegen. Sie konnten sie nicht angreifen. Nicht mit dem Wissen was ihnen blühen würde, wenn sie den Lebensgefährten einer ihrer Anführerinnen töten würden. Während den Cybern also die Hände gebunden waren trafen die Geister mit ihrem König und der Hapadrinprinzessin in das Feldlager der Hapadrinarmee. --- Als sie das große Lager erreichten bot sich ihnen ein sehr... eigenartiger Anblick: Eine bunte Ansammlung aus Zelten, Karren mit Kisten, Kistenstapel, verschiedenen Arten von Artiellerie und Dampfpanzer??? So schritten sie an den Soldaten vorbei, jeder von ihnen spürte das ihr Gott an ihnen vorbeiging oder zumindest seine Energie - they don't care! Die Soldaten hielten inne und rührten sich erst wieder, als Robert an ihnen vorbei war. Hin zum Zelt der Generäle, deren heftige Diskussion schon in einem Umkreis von 10 Metern zu hören war. "Wir sind haben noch nicht genug Truppen! Wir können jetzt unmöglich angreifen!" "Wahrscheinlich wissen die Cyber schon, dass sich hier unser Lager befindet und dies bedeutet das sie ihre fliegenden Bestien jederzeit losschicken können!" Aprubt stoppten die Generäle mit ihrem Streit als Para, Robert und die Geister das Zelt betraten. Eine kurze Erklärung später hörten die Generäle mit ihrer Streiterei auf und warteten darauf das ihr Gott ihnen seinen heiligen Plan... da kam aber nichts, es herrschte Totenstille. "Habt ihr etwa keinen Plan?", brach schließlich einer der Generäle, mit enttäuschter Hoffnung in der Stimme die Stille. "Wirklich absolut nicht böse gemeint, aber hattet ihr bei Paras erklärung Watte in den Ohren? Ich hab keinen Plan, noch nicht, denn ich kann nich einfach auf magische Weise alles von Oben sehen und die Cyberstellungen studieren", rechtfertigte Robert in einerm ruhigen Ton die Tatsachen, wie sie nun mal so waren. Bevor einer der Generäle etwas erwiedern konnte redete Robert weiter: "Wenn ihr wirklich wollt, dass ich und meine Kumpels und Kumpelinen euch helfen die Cyber loszuwerden, brauche ich Details. Viele meiner Pläne waren bekloppt und haben trotzdem irgendwie gefunzt, aber ich kann mir keinen Plan aus der Leber ritzen, wenn ich nicht ein kleinesbisschen Informationen über deren Stellungen kriege und wenn ich schon dabei bin: Warum bekämpfen sie euch eigentlich? Gab es vorher Gespräche? Heilliger Hellje ich hätte das ja eijentlich schon viel früher fragen müssen wa?", sprach der Ziegenkönig und ließ die Generäle und Para für eine Gefühlte Ewigkeit die Luft anstarren. --- Sonnenuntergang brach über das Hapadrinreich herein und viele die die Ruhe der Nacht suchten fanden sie nicht: Die Nachricht über die Ankuft der Kräfte Cyros verbreitete sich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit im gesammten Hapadrinreich! Kam nun endlich die Zeit? Die Zeit in der Cyro seine Diener zu sich rufen Würde um einen finsteren Kreuzzug gegen die Schöpfungen Niben's zu führen. Captain Krennic stand auf dem höchsten Punkt des Verteidigunswalls, eine Stellung mit drei Emplacement-Guns. So saß ihm der Sonnenuntergang im Rücken wohlwissend das die Bedrohung durch die Hapadrinarmee nun gewachsen war. Ihre fortschrittlichsten Waffen würden mehr als nur Kugeln und Impulsgeschosse brauchen, allerdings bereitete ihm die Anwesenheit der Ziegen viel größeres Kopfzerbrechen, die Besten der Besten und ihr beknackter König! "Verdammt!", dachte er zähneknirschend,"Die haben genauso viel Glück wie sie Verstand haben!" Er fasste sich nachdenklich an seinen Kopf, was sollte er tun? Sich etwa ergeben und Verhandeln? Nein! Er war altgedient, hatte 6253 Jahre Lebenszeit auf den Buckel und gehörte zur Gründergeneration der Cyber, er würde nicht bedingunslos Kapitulieren, nur damit diese vierhufigen Bastarde seine Männer fressen können! Er setzte sich sein Headset auf: "NAX", funkte er das Cyber-Gegenstück zur Overwatch an,"Ich brauche mehr Männer." "Wie viele?", antwortete die KI monoton. "Zwei Züge und etwa zwei Dutzend Unterstützungseinheiten...". --- Die Nacht war über das Land der Hapadrin gekommen und es war eine schöne, klare Nacht, denn die Sterne schienen mit ihrer vollen Pracht am Nachthimmel. Die Geister wurden mit ihrem König in ein großes Zelt einquatiert und ihnen wurde das beste Essen, der beste Wein, das beste Bier und das beste Fruchtgetränkt was man im ganzen Lager finden konnte. Ablehnen durften sie nicht, denn dies würde die Gastfreundschaft der Hapadrin schwerst beleidigen! Dagegen konnten sie dann ja auch nichts tun. Robert nipte am Bier: "Seit ihr euch wirklich sicher das die nicht mit euch verhandeln wollten?" "Ja, zumindest ist es das was Graf Kogna behauptet und einen Trupp aus Bewaffneten die auf zwei Gliedmaßen gehen werden ja wohl kaum zum verhandeln geschickt worden sein", erklärte die Hapadrin in der Überzeugung, dass sie Recht hatte. "Ich weiß ja nicht so recht... :S", gab Robert nachdenklich zurück, etwas sagte ihm das es nicht das alleinige Verschulden der Cyber war, dass dieser Konflikt ausgebrochen war. Und so grübelte Robert noch eine ganze Weile bis er endlich einschlief und von seiner wunderhübschen Luna träumte. Nicht allzuweit entfernt brachten grade Andere ihre Arbeit zu Ende. "Krennic unsere Truppen haben die Stellungen ausgehoben und befestigt, wir sollten Ihnen etwas Ruhe gönnen." "Da stimme ich dir zu Miles, lassen wir unsere Männer ruhn, es wird ein harter Tag Morgen..." --- Der Morgen brach an. Para ging zum Generalszelt, nachdem sie Robert mal wieder aus seinen Träumen gerissen hatte... "Warum denn so hastig?", murrte Robert etwas, was bei dem schönen Luna-Traum auch verständlich war. "Die Generäle haben Gestern Abend noch eine Sitzung geführt und einige haben beschlossen Heute anzugreifen! Aber wir sind noch gar nicht so weit!", sprach die Prinzessin fast schon panisch aus. "Oje oje", dachte er,"Langsam wundert es mich nicht das sie jedesmal verloren haben..." So betraten die beiden schließlich das Zelt, aber eine unangenehme Überraschung erwartete sie... Drei der ursprünglich fünf Generäle waren verschwunden! "NEIN! Sagt nicht sie sind..." "Sie sind Prinzessin sie sind...", antwortete der General ihrer Heimatprovinz sofort. "Sie haben fast die gesammte Artillerie mitgenommen", fügte der General des Nordlandes hinzu. Der totalen Verzweiflung Nahe ging die Hapadrinprinzessin im Kreis herum, den Robert total ausblendent. "NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!", schrie sie,"Mit den knapp 20.000 Verbliebenen können wir nicht ihre Festung stürmen", war Para fast den Tränen nahe. Sie war fertig mit den Nerven, die Maschinen an denen die Ingenieure des Reiches Monate lang geschuftet hatten würden nun von inkompetenten Kommandanten in Taktiken genutzt werden, die seit der Erfindung der Nulra-Muskete veraltet waren. Robert umhufte die verzweilfete Para und versuchte mit einem sanften Ton zu beruhigen: "Ganz ruhig, wir kriegen das alles schon wieder gebacken." "Wir backen?", fragte eine Wache der offenbar dieses Sprichwort unbekannt war. --- "Es sind nur drei Armeen", murmelte Krennic,"Ich sehe keine Strategie dahinter wie sie ihre Artillerie positionieren." Das ergab für Krennic einfach keinen Sinn, er hatte gegen die Hapadrin jetzt schon mehrere Male gekämpft und sie kamen sonst immer mit ca. 50.000 Soldaten angekrochen. "Krennic die restlichen 20.000 sind auf dem Schirm einer meiner Drohnen aufgetaucht", drehte sich Captain Connors zu Krennic um. "Ich kann nur vermuten das sie einen Plan haben, den wir nicht verstehen oder es gab Streit in ihren Rängen", spekulierte Connors. Man merkte an seiner Stimme das er absolut kein Verständnis dafür hatte was die Hapadrin taten. "Wir dürfen nicht vergessen das immernoch der Ziegenkönig sich in diesen Konflikt eingemischt hat", sah Krennic auf seine Soldaten herab,"Was auch immer in den gegnerischen Reihen vor sich geht, mit dem Ziegenkönig auf ihrer Seite dürfen wir sie nicht unterschätzen!" Die drei Hapadrinarmeen positonierten ihre Artillerie und Soldaten, während die Cyber schon längst vorbereitet waren. Als dann schließlich die anderen 20.000 Truppen hinter dem Hügel zur weiten Ebene halt machten, begaben sich Robert, Para und Mellis auf ein kleine Aufklärungsmission und versteckten sich im Gebüsch auf der spitze des Hügels. Die Generäle, die ihre Soldaten jeden Moment auf die Cyber loslassen würden, waren keine 100 Meter entfernt. Die Generäle fürs erste ignorierend hielten sich Robert und Mellis Ferngläser vor die Nasen um einen guten Blick auf das zukünftige Gemetzel zu haben. "Sie werden jeden Moment angreifen, willst du sie nicht aufhalten mein Gott?", sah Para Robert mit einem unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck an. Er sah ihr Gesicht zwar nicht, aber er verstand schon das es ihr nicht grade gefiehl einfach nur rumzuliegen. "Okay Schnucki, pass mal auf: Ich und meine Leuts sind nicht unsterblich und ich habe keinen Bock Mellis Ehestute zu erklären das ihr Bock durch Übermut gestorben ist." "Soweit wollen wir es mal net kommen lassen, gell?", fügte Mellis noch hinzu und überlegte ob Shadow in Ströhmen weinen würde oder ob sie Robert an die Gurgel gehn würde. Welches Szenario es auch immer sein möge, er wollte es gar nicht erst soweit kommen lassen. "Ich versteh das nicht so ganz", verstand Para nicht wirklich was er ihr versuchte zu sagen. "Laut dir ist es für Hapadrin normal irgendie unnatürlich zu sterben und dann nach nen paar Wochen wieder in nem neuen Körper aufzuwachen, richtig?" "Ja." "Tja das ist nur bei euch so, würde Mellis die Ladung einer 12 gauge Patrone in die Brust kriegen, würde er nicht wieder aufwachen, also nicht da wo er war als er abgeknallt wurde. Verstehst du es jetzt?", runzelte Robert seine Stirn. "Denke schon", warf ihm die Hapadrinprinzessin eine kalte Antwort entgegen. "Ähm Leute, ich glaube jetzt gehts los!", wurde Mellis Stimme augenblicklich von Kanonendonner unterbrochen. Es hatte begonnen... --- Nachdem die erste Reihe Kanonen feuerte schoss auch gleich die Zweite los. Die Kanonen waren grob und nicht sehr präzise, jedoch gab es durch sie zwei Tote und drei Verwundete auf Seiten der Cyber. Dann war es soweit! Das Signal wurde gegeben und 30.000 blutdrünstige Hapadrinsoldaten setzten sich in Bewegung. Robert konnte die fast schon krankhafte Freude auf Fleisch von ihren Mündern ablesen, wenn sie sich mal so drehten das er diese mit seinem Fernglas sah. Zwei Jagdhelikopter erhoben sich in die Lüfte und flogen sofort den anstürmenden Hapadrin entgegen. "Schnell Mellis komm mit!", sprang Robert auf,"Wenn wir jetzt nichts tun wird sich hier nichts ändern!" Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren eilten beide runter zu den anderen Geistern, während Para zurückblieb und gar nicht verstand was den jetzt abging. Robert und die Geister hatten 3 RPG's und etwas Munition für diese mitgenommen und die Truppe beeilte sich wieder auf die Spitze des Hügels zu kommen. Entgegen Roberts Erwartungen dachten die beiden Generäle, die nicht übereilt losgestürmt waren, es sei Zeit die anderen drei Armeen zu unterstützen. So schlossen sich noch mehr Soldaten den Sturm an. Die Dampfpanzer rollten und wurden von den beiden Chariot's der Cyber bei erster Gelegenheit zerfetzt, während ein Kugelhagel aus dem Graben und den MG-Nestern kam die die Cyber ausgehoben hatten. Robert konnte nichts gegen die Soldaten tuen die sich nun planlos ihren Kameraden anschlossen, alles was er tun konnte war irgendwie die Niederlage der Hapadrin zu verhindern. Para konnte währenddessen nur noch die Generäle zusammenschreien, sie war fertig mit den Nerven. Diese Narren waren zu stur um sich dieser neuen Art des Krieges anzupassen, zu sehr auf die nun antiquierten Taktigen reduziert und zu Stolz um selbst ihrem Gott zu zuhören. "Bereit Leuts?" "Jou!" "Feuer frei!" Fast synchron schlugen die Geschosse in einem der Helikopter ein. Ein Haufen Glückstreffer! Das erste Geschoss kratzte an der Panzerung, der zweite zerstörte sie und der dritte dring ins Innere ein. Der Heli wurde von Innen auseinandergerissen, als der Delta-Materie-Reaktor vom Geschoss des RPG's zerstört wurde. Trümmer erschlugen zwar ein paar Hapadrin, aber trotzdem war der Jubel der Soldaten sehr groß. Eben diese Soldaten hatten sich hinter einer Wand aus Schilden versteck und rückten nicht weiter vor. Die Minen und das nicht endende Feuer der Cyber hatte den Sturm gestoppt, für's erste... --- "Das war unglaublich!", jubelte Para vor Freude und Begeisterunng. "Hätte auch nicht gedacht das wir den mit nur drei Schüssen runterkriegen", gab Robert zurück und lud seinen RPG nach. Der zweite Heli brach jedliche Manöver ab und flog hinter die Barriere der Cyber. "Haben wohl berechtigten Schiss den zweiten auch noch zu verlieren", grinste I.M.. Para flatterte zu ihnen und sie sah so aus als hätte sie ziemlichen Dampf abgelassen: "Ich habe allen fünf Generälen erst mal das Kommando über ihre Armeen entzogen, weil sie fahrlässig gehandelt haben", lächelte die stolz. "Super gemacht Schnucki!", knuddelte Robert Para ganz stolz. "Okay, wie ist die Lage?", lud Robert seinen RPG nach. "Das kann ich euch sagen!", meldete sich Para auch sogleich wieder. "Alle unsere Dampfpanzer sind zerstört und kampfunfähig, die meisten unserer Soldaten können noch kämpfen und haben einen Schildwall gebildet! Die Cyber stellen Gewehre auf die von selbst feuern und ihre Panzer sorgen für Verluste", fasste Para die Lage zusammen. "Oh oh, ich sehe es", sah sich Robert die Explosionen und die fliegenden Körperteile, die hinter der Schildlinie auftauchten. "Mellis! Ameli! Kommt mit wir müssen diese Panzer plätten!", schnappte sich Robert die beiden mit Magie und flog so nahe wie möglich am Boden, war ja nicht doof! Da waren sie dann, in Position für den strategischen Schlag. Kein Cyber schien sich um die Panzer zu fürchten und so waren sie dann in Position: Drei RPG's auf einen Chariot gerichtet, anvisieren, schießen und kein Treffer?! Das Abwehrsystem des Panzers fing zwei der Geschosse ab, während das dritte das MG zerfetzte! "So ein Mist!", schrie Mellis und lud nach,"Ewig geht das nicht auf diese Ar-KABOOM!!!!!" Der Panzer hatte das Feuer erwiedert! Das Projektil war aber ziemlich weit daneben gefeuert worden, sehr mysteriös... "Ich hab's!", rief Robert nachdem er 3 Sekunden sein Oberstübchen angestrengte,"Um diese zwei Panzer aus dem Spiel zu nehmen müssen wir sie nicht komplett zerstören, es reicht wenn wir die Waffen zum schweigen bringen!" Mellis und Ameli vernahmen es und keine weiteren Worte waren notwendig: Zielen, feuern, Treffer! Die MG's waren als solche nicht mehr wieder zuerkennen und die Kanonen an den Mündungen genug verbogen, um beim Kanonier das rote Lämpchen wie irre leuchten zu lassen, gefolgt von einem PIIIIEP PIIIIEP! "Scheiße!", stoßte Krennic frustriert aus,"Die Panzer sofort zurückziehen!" Der Befehl wurde vernommen und ausgeführt, während die Soldaten auf RPG's umstiegen. Dann setzte sich die Schildwand plötzlich in Bewegung! Trotz Minen und schwerem Beschuss waren die Hapadrin nun näher als je zuvor an Ihnen dran. Unzählige hapadrin fielen oder wurden von Minen bzw. RPG's zerfetzt und zum großen Schrecken Krennic's und seiner Mitcaptains wurde eine MG-Stellung nach der anderen von einer RPG-Granate getroffen! Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern die Hapadrin den Graben erreicht haben würden... --- Trotz des erbitterten Wiederstandes der Cyber-Soldaten und Autogeschützen gelangten die Hapadrin dem Graben gefährlich Nahe, nun war es Zeit für eine unangenehme Überraschung. "An alle Sterilisatoren, Angriff!", gab Krennic den Befehl. SWOOOSCH und nochmal SWOOSCH. Robert trommelte grade die Geister zusammen als diese Geräusche erklangen, gefolgt von schreienenden Hapadrin. Er brauchte es nicht sehen um zu wissen was dieses Geräusch bedeutete: Flammenwerfer! Präzise und professionell bewegten sich die Sterilisatoren im Graben und ließen Hapadrin brennen, jedoch stoppte es sie nicht ganz, bis sich der Kampf in den Graben verschob. "So eine verdammte....!", fluchte Robert,"Okay Leuts, zielen und abknallen!" Die Geister bildeten eine Linie und feuerten auf jeden Cyber der ihnen ins Blickfeld kam, einige fielen mit vielen Einschlägen und einigen Durchschüssen in ihrer Panzerung tot auf den Boden, während andere sich verwundet aus der Schusslinie brachten. SWOOOSCH SWOOOSCH SWOOOSCH!!! Der Großteil des Kampfes, wurde allerdings Cyber gegen Hapadrin, geführt. Soldaten die mit ihren Waffen und ihrer Unterarmpanzerung versuchten zu kontern, es war ein brutaler Kampf. Hapadrinköpfe wurden von Cybern mit Saiga-12 Schrotflinten zerballert, Äxte mit voller Wucht in Köpfe gerammt und Ähnliches. "Scharfschützen, Feuer nach eigenem ermessen freigegeben", funkte Connors die Scharfschützen an. Sofort fielen Hapadrin durch Präzisionsschüsse, dennoch waren es einfach zu viele und zu viel Geballer der Geister. "Sektor halten, Sektor halten!", kämpfte einer von Miles Leutnant's an seinem Grabenabschnitt fast nur noch mit Messer und Pistole! "Es sind zu Viele, Verstärkung erfordelich!", brüllte ein Untergebener dem Leutnant zu, sich der Hapadrin erwehrend. "Sir, bitten um Verstärkung in Sektor 6", funkte die, auf zwei gering empfundene Emotionen, reduzierte Stimme des Leutnants Captain Miles an. "Krennic, Sektor 6 braucht Verstärkung, welche haben wir?", wendete sich Miles an den de-facto Kommandanten. "Noch einen Jagdhelikopter, aber er ist zu wertvoll um ihn dem Gegner längere Zeit ausgesetzt zu sein", Krennic kontaktierte den Helikopter,"Carlos, Dexter! Hieft den Vogel wieder in die Luft und fürht ein Bombardement in Sektor 6 durch!" Der Jagdhelikopter schwebte von dem Landeplatz und verschaffte Sektor 6 etwas Luft, allerdings musste er sich wieder schnell zurückziehen als er unter massiven RPG Beschuss geriet. "Krennic wir sollten noch mehr Verstärkung anfordern, 7 von 15 Sterilisatoren sind bereits tot oder verwundet und damit werden die Flammenwände nicht aufrecht erhalten!", drehte sich Connors zu Krennic "Du hast Recht!", stimmte Krennic zu und kontaktierte NAX,"NAX, wir brauchen dringend Verstärkung, Strider, Kanonenboote und mehr!" "Negativ, keine Verstärkung verfügbar", antwortete die KI monoton. "Was?! Bitte bestätigen!", Krennic konnte es nicht fassen was die KI sagte. "Positiv, alle Truppen werden zum Kampf gegen die Streitkräfte des Heiligen Reiches von Birc'ka benötigt, jedliche Streitkräfte der Überwelt sind ebenso in Kämpfe verwickelt, dazu meldet die Überwelt katastrophale Verwüstungen durch einen Angriff des Schleiers. Das Cyber-Oberkommando hat Ihnen vollständige Freiheit überlassen wie sie den Konflikt beenden." "Verstanden...", beendete Krennic das Gespräch mit der KI und sah zu den anderen Captains, sie hatten es auch gehört. "An alle Einheiten, RÜCKZUG! Wiederhole: RÜCKZUG!", foderte er die Soldaten auf den Graben aufzugeben. Robert sah wie erste Cyber aus dem Graben stiegen und dann wurden es immer mehr. Sie zogen sich zurück! Etwas hektisch, aber dennoch geordnet halfen und trugen die Soldaten ihre verwundeten Kameraden aus dem Graben, während andere die Hapadrin im Graben hielten. Einer der Flammenwerferheinis versuchte eine Feuerwand zwischen seinen Kameraden und den Hapadrin zu erschaffen, einige der Angreifer gingen in Flammen auf. Allerdings schaffte es ein Hapadrinsoldat dem Feuerstrahl grade noch so auszuweichen und seine Streitaxt mit aller Kraft in den Tank zu rammen, gefolgt von einem Feuerball mit fünf Metern radius - Autsch. Und so rannten sie, sie rannten um ihr Leben, etwas was die Hapadrin vielleicht nie verstehen würden. Von den MG's am Verteidigungswall gedeckt blickte kein Cyber zurück zu den Hapadrin und so retteten sich die meisten Cyber die den Graben verlassen konnten. Unerwartet stellten die MG's das Feuer ein und die Hapadrin jubelten laut los! --- SIEG! SIEG! SIEG! ''Erschallte es in den Hapadrinrängen. "Tötet die Hinterbliebenen und verschlingt sie!", flog ein Hapadrinoffizier in die Lüfte und wollte zum Angriff gegen den Verteidigungswall blasen, allerdings wurde er von dem fetten Kaliber eines Scharfschützengewehr zerfetzt. Daraufhin folgte eine ganz klare Aussage, die von Krennic per Megaphone an die Hapadrin geschickt wurde: "GÖNNT UNS EINE AUSZEIT IHR NOOBS!" Nach dieser Aktion wollten die Hapadrinsoldaten trotzdem losstürmen, jedoch hielten Para und Robert die blutdrünstige Meute zurück, weil beide ganz genau wussten das die Hapadrin keine Chance haben würden, wenn sie jetzt einfach gegen den Verteidigungswall stürmen würden. Als Para und Robert sich besprachen dachte dieser schon über eine bestimmte Lösung nach. "Okay Schnucki, ich habe absolut keinen Bock auf weiteres Blutvergießen und möchte das gerne beenden. Ich glaube die Cyber sind in einer Position wo man sich vielleicht an den Verhandlungstisch setzen..." "Ich glaube ich verstehe warum du das willst." "Wirklich? ':D'" "Unsere Truppen sind nicht aufgestellt und deswegen willst du warten!" "Ähm.... nein", konnte sich Robert einen facepalm nicht verkneifen. Hinter dem Verteidigungswall überprüften die Cyber ihre Verluste. "So ein Mist", fluchte Krennic,"Die Hälfte unserer Soldaten sind kampfunfähig und ein Viertel ist tot, Scheiße!" Krennic seufzte: "Ich hoffe jedenfalls das anderorts besser läuft für die Streitkräfte der Überwelt." "Ich hab gehört sie haben vor zwei Tagen die Protector of Sol fertiggestellt und komplett ausgerüstet", versuchte Miles seinem Kameraden Hoffnung zu machen, dass nicht alle Combine am kürzeren Hebel saßen. "Was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine wir könnten die Bastarde noch zurückschlagen, es würde aber ziemlich teuer werden", schloss sich Connors dem Gespräch an. "Der Ziegenkönig scheint wohl Autorität über diese Monster zu haben", er atmete tief ein,"Offenbar bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als zu verhandeln..." "Jetzt mal ernsthaft Schnucki, ich will das du dich mit denen da drüben zusammensetzt und was aushandelst, damit ihr ech nicht mehr umlegt okay?", wurde Robert es langsam aber sicher zu blöd. Die Hapadrin schreckte überrascht zusammen: "Du meinst das ernst?" "Ja doch!", bestätigte Robert ihr was er gesagt hatte. Er wollte einfach das dieser Krieg endet. Warum mussten sie es ihm so schwer machen? Sie hatten ihn um Hilfe gebeten und das versuchte er doch verdammte Hacke! "Du hast ja Recht, wir würden die Cyber nie wirklich besiegen können. Ich würde dann hiermit das Hapadrinreich diplomatisch vertreten!" "Supi! Keine Sorge Schnuckie, ich werde dich schon unterstützen", grinste Robert Para zuversichtlich an. Das würde schon alles klappen! Ein Hapadrinsoldat kam ins Zelt gestürmt und sagte sehr unruhig: "Ein Cyber kommt auf den Graben zu! Er trägt eine weiße Flagge!" "Na das kann ja nur heißen, dass sie mit uns verhandeln wollen. Komm Para wir gehen auf ihn zu", sprang Robert optimistisch auf und nahm Para mit. Der Cyber schiehn unbewaffnet zu sein, zumindest hatte er kein Gewehr, sondern hielt stattdessen eine weiße Fahne. Die Hapadrinprinzessin und der Ziegenkönig kamen auf Krennic zu. Ein Hauch von Erleichterung machte sich über ihn her, dies war immerhin ein erster Schritt um weitere Tode seiner Kameraden zu verhindern. Etwa in der Mitte zwischen Graben und Wall trafen sie sich. Krennic ergriff als erster das Wort: "Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden und gleich zum Punkt kommen: Die Cyber wollen einen Waffenstillstand ausverhandeln" --- "Sir", maschierte der Combine in Overlord's Büro und blieb etwa zwei Meter vor dessen Tisch stehen. "Was gibt es?", gab der Anführer der Combine energielos zurück. Fast die ganze Combine-Überwelt war zerstört worden und unzählige Milliarden Combine waren tot, aber immerhin hatten die Kreaturen des Schleiers ihre Seelen nicht kriegen können. Trotzdem war dies wohl die größte Krise die die Combine je erleben mussten. Dazu kam noch das Streitkräfte des ''Heiligen Reiches von Birc'ka eine unglaublich massive Invasion gestartet hatten. Tobias konnte nur hoffen das seine Admiräle mit den nun begrenzten Ressourcen siegreich sein würden... "Sir, in der Defensive im Sirius System wurden alle alten Schiffe unserer Flotte zerstört. Die Admiräle haben unsere veralteten Schiffe als Schutzschilde verwendet, nachdem alle organischen Besatzungsmitglieder evakuiert worden waren..." "Haben wir verloren oder nicht?! Komm bitte zum Punkt", unterbrach Tobi den Combine, er meinte es nicht böse, aber er brauchte entlich mal jetzt das Ergebnis der Schlacht. "Wir haben gewonnen Sir. Von 1236 erfassten Schiffen wurden 387 nachweislich zerstört oder so stark beschädigt, dass sie aufgegeben werden mussten. Eine unbekannte Anzahl an weiteren Schiffen wurde leicht- oder schwerbeschädigt, außerdem wurden hochgeschätzt ca. 4682 als Jäger einzustufende Schiffe abgeschossen", beendete der Soldat seinen Bericht. Der Anführer der Combine schob sich von seinem Sessel, ging in einen nahelegenden Kommunikationsraum und stellte sich an ein Mikrofon. Nahezu jeder Combine würde ihn nun hören können. "Die großflächige Vernichtung der Überwelt und dieser massive Angriff auf unser Gebiet waren ein glasklarer Akt eröffneter Feindschaften. Machen wir uns nichts vor: Es gab in der Geschichte der Combine noch nie einen vergleichbaren Verlust an Leben und Material, aber wenn unsere Gegner jetzt denken das sie mit uns nun ein einfaches Spiel haben werden, haben sie sich gewaltig geschnitten! Wir sind immer noch eine Streitkraft mit der zu rechnen ist und ich weiß das wir aufgrund unserer nun limitierten Zahlen dazu gezwungen sind moralisch fragwürdige Mittel anzuwenden", versuchte Tobi seinen Leuten Mut zu machen, konnte aber nicht sein Bedauern über die moralischen Rückschritte verbergen, welche noch kommen sollten. Als er wieder in seinem Büro saß blickte Tobi betrübt aus einem Fenster und sah nachdenklich in die Ferne. "Sir, die erste Brut Berater ist geschlüpft. Der neue Advisory Leader ist bereits auf dem Weg, um mit ihnen zu besprechen wel..." Bevor der Combine seinen Satz beenden konnte, schwebte eine große, in einem graugrünen Stück Stoff eingewickelte, mit zwei mechanischen Armen und einem Paar blau leuchtender kybernetischer Augen ausgestattete Made. "Overlord", erhallte die Stimme der Made durch Telepathie in Tobis Kopf,"wie ihr schon in eurer Rede sagtet, sind wir gezwungen moralisch fragwürdige Entscheidungen zu treffen und wir müssen uns nun über einige Ideen beraten die mir und den anderen Ratsmitgliedern Anhand von aktuellen Daten in den Sinn gekommen sind." Tobi seufzte: "Warum bin ich mir so sicher das mir ganz viele dieser Vorschläge noch mehr gegen den Strich gehen werden als erwartet...?" --- "Also ich bin damit einverstanden", stand Krennick vom Stein auf. "Ich nicht", murrte die Hapadrinprinzessin. "Para, Schnucki das ist ein sehr faires Abkommen von denen ihr beide was habt", warf Robert ein. Mensch hatte der keinen Bock mehr auf diese Ignoranz, Para war ja eine ganz Süße, aber irgendwann musste er mal was als Gott diktieren. "Und schicken Sie bitte eine Kugel von mir an Graf Kogna weiter, umbringen wird es ihn ja nicht", äußerte sich Krennic sarkastisch und ging zurück in Richtung Verteidigungswall. "Wobei", fasste sich Para überlegend ans Kinn,"der Deal ist doch nicht so schlecht!" Oh ja, der Friedensvertrag war durchaus vorteilhaft für beide Seiten: Die Cyber würden monatlich eine bestimmte Menge Faulschlamm bekommen und dafür einen festen Betragt an Gold zahlen. Der Verteidigunswall und die Garnison dahinter würde abgebaut werden und durch einen kleinen Tauschposten ersetzt werden. Dazu kam noch, dass Graf Kogna, der dies alles mit provoziert hatte, eins auf den Deckel bekäme. So konnte die ganze Crew endlich wieder nach Hause und machen wozu sie immer auch Bock drauf hatten. Mellis hatte sich übrigens eine Erkältung eingefangen mit der er eine Woche flach liegen musste, aber keine Sorge! Seine liebste Shadow im Krankenschwesteroutfit kümmerte sich ganz ausgezeichnet um ihren liebsten Bock! Ach ja, außerdem landeten ein paar Blaupausen und drei T-34 Panzer bei den Hapadrin, wer wohl dafür gesorgt hat? "Tja Tobi, ich hab schon wieder gewonnen!", grinste Robert seinen Freund mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Ganze sechs Partien Schach konnte der Ziegenkönig für sich entscheiden. Tobias hatte enfach keine Chance gegen seinen Freund, er konnte gegen diese Taktik einfach nichts ausrichten. "Ach Mist!", stieß Tobi frustriert aus,"Kumpel wie machst du das nur?" "Erfahrung und eine schöne Blitzschachtaktik", gab Robert gelassen zurück und nahm einen Schluck Bier zu sich. "Interesant", sah Tobi nachdenklich das Schachbrett an,"Erzähl mir doch was über deine Taktik, wäre ganz cool!" "Na aber sicher doch mein Freund", sprang Robert voller Freude vom Stuhl,"Wie wäre es beim Tee mit einer wunderschönen Stute?" "Ja, warum nicht mein Freund", lächelte Tobi. Der Portalsturm fegte über den Planeten, die Leute konnten sich das nicht erklären. Waren es die Götter? Waren es die bösen Geister? Die meisten waren Pazifisten und deswegen waren ihre meisten Armeen nicht groß, sie waren technologisch gesehen fast in allen Nation mit den 30er-Jahren zu vergleichen. Was sie nicht wussten war, dass für ihre ganze Spezies eine dunkle Zeit heraufziehen würde... ENDE Kategorie:PonyPasta